Good to You
by xDamagedPearl
Summary: Stiles never noticed Erica not once, but what happens when Erica confesses her feelings about Stiles? Will they ever be the same? Find out in Good to You. PS Stiles is British in here, so if you don't like it then don't read. Also rated M for later, just in case.


**Yes I made Stiles British, but its my fanfic and I wanted him British because I love the Stiles I was with on twitter for my Teen Wolf roleplay account. I miss him though, he was so perfect. He's happier without me though. I just love British accents and British guys, they are amazing and sweet. So if you don't like a British Stiles feel free to leave. So yeah I'll still be in love with that one Stiles on twitter and nobody else can replace him. I'll just leave him alone though to be happy without me. Yeah I'm weird wanting a virtual Stiles, but who cares. I hope you enjoy my fanfic though and tell me what you think.  
**

* * *

I walked away from Stiles as he followed me. Stiles started to shout out after me in that adorable sexy British accent."Just because you got the alpha bite makeover doesn't give you a license to go around destroying people."

I stopped walking as my heart had started beating faster. I tried to calm myself down as I took in a deep breath before I had turned around to face him. I gave him an evil glare as I stepped closer to him, begining to speak. "Why not? That's all anybody ever used to do to me." Stiles frowned and I could see the pain in his eyes at what I said. My pain that I felt to be exact, like he understood how it must have been for me. I waited for him to respond, but realized he wasn't so I continued to talk. I didn't really quite think about what I began to say, but that it had to be said. He deserved to know how I felt about him. "I used to have like the worst crush in the world on you. Yeah you, Stiles and you never once noticed me." I said as he started to look away from me. "Exactly how your not noticing me now." I noticed he wasn't paying attention right now, so I turned my head to look where he has been looking.

Something wasn't right when I turned my head and saw the big puddle of water coming out of the boys locker room. I lifted my head up towards the door and within an instant Scott and Jackson came slamming through that door fighting. I looked over to Stiles and made a dash over to Jackson. I pulled Jackson off of Scott while Stiles pulled Scott away. I held Jackson tight in my arms, his wet shirtless body against mine. I didn't really like it, but if Jackson hurt Scott then Stiles would be upset. I couldn't stand the idea of Stiles being upset. I've always loved him after all and I still do.

All of the sudden we heard a teacher walking down the hallway and shouted at us, telling us we all have detention. I let Jackson go as Stiles let Scott go. We all sighed and walked off into the library for detention. I took my seat toward the front of the library with Scott and Stiles pulling up a chair at my table. They were curious to know about Jackson's parents, but then Jackson spoke up and said he had a restraining order against them. The teacher had forced them to move to the table across from mine. They left and went over to the table. We sat in silence for an hour and a half until the teacher got up and packed up. We all started to grab our stuff and leave two, but he said we couldn't go until we stacked the books back on the started to walk over to the books and began to stack them up. It wasn't until about 15 minutes later Scott noticed something strange. He walked down the rows of book shelves to find an open book and Matt laying on the floor dead.

The lights began to flicker on and off as I turned my head to look around and beared my teeth out. Scott started to shout at me. "Erica!" He was to late though and Jackson attacked me. I fell to the ground and started to shake uncontrollably. Stiles rushed over to me and helped me in his arms as he shouted out to Scott. "I think she's having a seizure." Scott quickly ran over by my side and pulled me into his arms. He carried me all the way back to Derek and layed me down.

Stiles held me close as Derek and Scott were trying to save me. Then Stiles reached for my arm and snapped it, making me scream out in pain. Stiles started to drain the blood from my arm and I started to calm down. This is the most attention I've ever got from Stiles and I couldn't believe that he had wanted to save me. It felt like a dream to me, but the pain was so real that I knew it wasn't a dream. I looked up at Stiles as I started to remember him earlier in the day saying that he'll be my batman. I whispered to him softly. "Stiles, you make a good batman." I said before my eyes began to feel heavy as they closed.

Stiles pulled me closer into his arms and kissed me lightly on my forehead as he then leaned in to whisper in my ear. "I love you Erica and I'm sorry I didn't pay attention to you before." I smiled slightly as I was drifting off to sleep as I felt his arms tighter around me. We stayed like this for I think about an hour, but being in his arms was very comforting.

Stiles grabbed me into his arms and stood up as he carried me out. He seemed to walk for 5 miles until we got to his house or at least I assumed it was his house when I began to open my eyes. Stiles was pulling out the keys from his front pocket and unlocked the front door. He closed it behind him and took me to an upstairs bedroom. He layed me down gently on to bed as he sat next to me. He pulled me onto his lap as he stroked my hair. I gave a shy smile as he looked down at me. I decided to speak up because the awkward silence wasn't getting us anywhere. I had to know why he saved me. Why I was worth saving to him. "Stiles…" I began, but he shut me up by pulling me closer into him and kissed me on my lips. I didn't fight it and let him continue to kiss me and wrapped my arms around him. He slowly pulled away and looked back into my eyes. "I love you Erica and I want you to be my catwoman. Will you be my catwoman?"

I laugh slightly and responded back with the best answer I could think of. "Only as long as you will be my batman."

Stiles nodded his head yes and smiled at me. "Then we have a deal." He said and kissed me one last time on my lips, holding me close to him. This moment was so perfect that it was hard to believe it was truly happening. Even though this moment is happening right now and I couldn't be happier.


End file.
